Network devices, such as routers, may be used to transport traffic in networks. Network devices may include multiple processing stages to operate on incoming packets before sending the packets to a downstream device. For example, a network device may include a packet scheduler as one of the processing stages. The packet scheduler may be used to schedule the arrival and/or departure of packets at the network device.